Through Everything, Eh?
by Hollyn Okumura
Summary: Matthew Williams falls into a situation that isn't completely new to him, but not a first-hand experience since his brother had been the last one. And he's in a whole lot more trouble. He's can't even have an official relationship. How is he supposed to have a child? [mpreg alert. NOT explicit. requested sequel. read and review please! :3 No flaming either please.]]


**A sequel of sorts, requested by many-a-reader through PMs and some reviews. Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. :P This is a lot shorter than I would have liked but I wanted to set the stage so this chapter may be slow. Especially since it's mostly Mattie internalizing everything and all his thoughts. It's sorta important... so you should still read. Kay? :)**

* * *

Matthew Williams was curled up on the cushiony couch, squeezing a cushion to his chest. He let out a small sniffle and occasionally tightened his grasp on the worn cushion. He briefly moved one hand so he could wipe his nose on his wrist and sniffle some more.

He wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that he was in fact with child or the fact that it was just a result from getting way too drunk with a close friend. Regardless if he had feelings for his friend or not to begin with, he was almost positive there was going to be this big gap between them now.

At the time, it'd seemed like not just a good idea, but a great one. And aside from some of the accompanying soreness and tense hangover he had been ok with it. Maybe even happy. He became especially elated when said crush returned back the next day asking about a possible date in the future. He'd said he'd rather not just kick off a relationship with one crazy night of partying prior to even more drunken fun. It was difficult to find a good time, considering that not only was he busy babysitting for Alfred and Arthur, but his friend was pretty busy himself. With what he wasn't sure. Maybe it was his sibling or something? Could be. Maybe he was working out? Possible. Or doing work? Seemed unlikely. But for some reason he just wasn't free as much as he wanted himself to be.

Matthew rolled on his back and sniffled again. He stared at the ceiling for what could have easily been hours. A single tears rolled down his pale face from his violet eyes when he shut them tightly to block everything out. He had no idea. Not one, as to what he could do. Yes, he loved taking care of Charlie, Alfred and Arthur's new toddler. But at the end of the day, Charlie was only his responsibility when Alfred and Arthur were both busy and they still did things like buying him food, doing appointments.

When Alfred had first gotten pregnant, he wanted to support him, but honestly thought that Alfred was probably the least qualified of them all to raise a baby, but he just couldn't see that through his own stupidity at times. He'd kept that to himself, thankfully, because Alfred turned out to be just fine and after having Arthur- putting aside that one incident- his American brother had just been so confident in it. He seemed like he was ready.

However, Matthew felt even more strongly about raising a chid himself and how unprepared he was. He felt like an idiot for not taking some sort of precautions after what exactly happened with Alfred. It made sense too. They were pretty close as countries. And though he was more peaceful at times than Alfred, they were about the same in that they were growing. And that, if he recalled what Alfred told him correctly, was the whole reason Alfred was even able to be impregnated in the first place.

At this point, he realized he had to tell the father at some point, but all at the same time he was so scared of rejection or hatefulness. He didn't believe it to be in his partner's nature, but who knew what people could do when learning something like what he had to say? Matthew rolled back onto his side and stared at the mahogany coffee table, and then up at the TV.

He tried distracting himself, but he was just so caught up. What if the kid never noticed him? There'd be no discipline if that happened! What if the baby hated him? He guessed that was pretty cliche of first-time parents, but the thought was still there. He could probably handle a little boy, but what if it was a girl? What would he do when she grew up? What if he or she didn't make it and he miscarriaged? That could be a valid effect of him stressing about it so much.

After a few more moments of intensive thought and worry he brought himself to a sitting position. The blond was hungry, but feared that if he ate anything it'd come right back up. The vomiting hadn't been a huge problem thus far. He just really disliked it when it happened. He was just now learning too so he guessed he was probably midway through the morning sickness stage already. Maybe he'd get lucky and his stomach contents remain as calm as they'd been thus far.

He took a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure at all what to do. But that was ok. He did need to go back to the doctor's soon. He didn't really like having to go alone- but at the same time he didn't just not want the father to know. He didn't want anyone to know. He was pretty stuck. He knew when he got fat enough there'd be questions. He also knew that they might notice that he'd been gone for a while already. Or… Maybe not. They never seemed to really care before. Heck, maybe he could even go the whole nine months if he didn't have any contact. He didn't exactly want that.

Matthew was having very mixed feelings at them moment. He wanted people to talk to and be with but he didn't want to go through the stress of telling them and possible displays of distaste. The young blond knew he could count on Alfred to be there if he really needed it, but they did already have Charlie.

Oh what was he to do? Standing, he paced over to his kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water from the dispenser in his fridge. He filled the cup and went to sit on one of the chairs at the island bar in his kitchen. Kuma, his bear, whose name he could never remember the rest of, padded up. With a slight smile, he gave him a few pats on the head and then settled in a seat.

The Canadian lifted the glass to his mouth but froze when there was a knock on the door. Who?

* * *

**Hello. It's been a while. And I'm sorry. But here's the first chapter of the long anticipated sequel. The daddy has yet to be revealed, but I've already made a firm decision. :3**


End file.
